Gabby Gabby
Gabby Gabby is the (false) main antagonist-turned-tritagonist of the 2019 film, Toy Story 4. She is an old vintage doll who wanted to be loved by Harmony and would try to steal Woody's voice box. History Background Gabby Gabby was made in the 1950's. In the past, Gabby Gabby was considered useless and she grew up to be a tragic yet sympathetic doll who only wanted to be played with. She then went to a second hand antique shop where she was befriended by the dummies and their leader Benson, who became her loyalists. ''Toy Story 4'' Many years later, Gabby Gabby encounters Woody and offers him help in finding Bo Peep. However, it was up until that moment where she realizes that Woody got her voice box. Thinking that Woody stole it from her, she orders the Bensons to take out his box, thus she caused Woody to run away as an act of self defence. However, she keeps Forky as her prisoner. She reads Forky some books and made friends with him, explaining that her ultimate goal is to be loved by a frequent customer in the shop: a little girl named Harmony. She asks Forky how she looks, and Forky answers that she looks good enough to impress Harmony. Later, Woody comes to rescue Forky. She once again tries to chase after Woody with the Bensons helping her. However, she fails. Woody then returns by himself to defeat Gabby Gabby and take Forky back to Bonnie. However, much to Woody's surprise, Gabby Gabby reveals that her true motives are only to be played with by Harmony and be loved like Woody was loved all these years, for once and once only. A merciful Woody agrees to help her, but asks for Forky back, much to Gabby Gabby's agreement. Gabby gets played with by Harmony, who throws her into a box due to not wanting her and thinking that she is just another simple doll. Woody comes to help her, but she rebuffs Woody's efforts, stating that she failed and that nobody could love her. However, Woody doesn't give up, and explains that Bonnie might love her if they try to reach her. Later, Woody sends Duke Caboom on an electric rail, ordering him to block the road with a string of colored lights. Bonnie and her parents are stopped in their car by the blockage in the middle of the road, and the police suspect Bonnie's parents for causing that mess on the road. As Bonnie feels lost, Woody signals Gabby Gabby to enter the car, and finally, the lonely vintage doll is found by Bonnie. Bonnie asks Gabby Gabby if she is also lost, and pulls the string which attaches itself to the voice box. Gabby Gabby's voice box is then heard as it offers Bonnie friendship. Bonnie reunites with her parents and takes Gabby Gabby with to be played and loved forever. Personality Though Gabby Gabby is considered as the false antagonist of the film, she does not have any intentions to hurt anyone, and she is in no ways evil, ruthless or violent. In fact. Gabby Gabby is the first Toy Story character to be misunderstood, and it leads her to think that Woody stole her own box, causing her to chase after Woody and even stalk him after his voice box and try to take it back from him. She is tragic, very lonely, and in fact, she is a very sympathetic, warm, caring, and honest anti-heroine. She fully redeems herself in the moment where she reasons with Woody. It could even be that Woody was both the main protagonist and one-sided antagonist of the whole story, as the whole war between him and Gabby Gabby about the voice box was from misunderstanding the entire situation until they resolve the matter once and for all. Trivia * She is the second Pixar movie's main antagonist to redeem herself near the end of the movie. The first is Anton Ego who served as the main villain of Ratatouille. However, Anton's motives were to antagonize and hurt the hero, whilst Gabby Gabby was a false antagonist who did not intend to hurt or antagonize anyone. * She is the second Pixar villain to be female. The first is Evelyn Deavor from The Incredibles 2. Category:Toy Story Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Females Category:Mongers Category:Traitors Category:Tragic Category:Remorseful Category:Provoker Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Protective Category:True Neutral Category:Nemesis Category:Thieves Category:Threatening Villains Category:Anti-Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Warlords Category:Tyrants Category:Grey Zone Category:Monarch Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Deal Makers Category:Honorable Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Extremists Category:Leaders Category:Kidnappers Category:Jingoist Category:Friend of the hero Category:Saboteurs Category:Affably Evil